When Arwen Meets Eowyn
by Serenity-Granger17
Summary: My first Fan Fic i hope you enjoy that i do


When Arwen meets Eowyn  
One fine Summer afternoon Aragorn and Eowyn were  
taking a walk through Lothlorien. Eowyn turns to Aragorn and says "It's so beautiful here thank you so much for bringing me here!"Aragorn replied "anytime you want to come back just call me and I'll pick you up in my brand-new 2003 mustang convertible. Ten minutes later they leave to go to Rohan, she wanted to see her Uncle Theoden. One hour later they pull up to Theoden's castle, Aragorn being the gentleman that he is opens her car door, as they walk up the stairs he tells her that he has to go, so he gives her a hug only because he has to go visit Arwen the "love" of his life. As he drives away she says to herself " Damn Arwen I want Aragorn all to myself." Just then her brother opens the door and asks " who are you talking to sis?" Angry from the trip she turns and snaps " none of your business you stupid punk!" as she finishes her sentence she runs to her room only to slam the door and lock it. Meanwhile Arwen and Aragorn are talking a stroll through Northern Mirkwood, when they run into legolas! " so, how's Eowyn?" he asked innocently. Arwen totally confused asks " whose Eowyn?" " you haven't told her!!!!" he yelled.  
"Told me what?"Arwen wondered aloud. " she's uhhhhh........ my girlfriend since I'm soo busy over here I asked Aragorn to go check up on her for me" said Legolas looking proud that he just fooled Arwen. " who the FUCK is Eowyn guys? I'm sick and tired of being lied too because you assholes think your soo slick but your not so tell me who she is or we're over Aragorn" screamed Arwen. Aragorn surprised by his wife's sudden outburst said " Alright, Alright I'll tell you Damn, she's a girl that I met when we went off to save Middle Earth all those years ago!" Arwen enraged that she wasn't told about this earlier yelled " Do you see her often or just every damn time you leave the house GOD I can't believe you're having an affair! UHHH! You make me sick!!!" as she turn to walk away Aragorn takes her wrist and spins her around " I'm not having a FUCKEN affair okay she's just a friend alright I love YOU and only you! Besides she lives all the way in Rohan out in the boonies!" Arwen who is now totally calm says " Okay I forgive you, dudes sorry but my dad wants me to go over a bunch of paperwork and the earlier I get started the sooner I'll be done love you guys." Arwen kisses Aragorn and tells Legolas to give her a ride home in exchange for a kiss from her! Now, Legolas was uneasy about it at first but then figures it's worth it just for a kiss from Arwen!!! " Can you please take me by Rohan real fast?" she asked. " what for?" he asked, " well the thing is I want to see this Eowyn for myself if you don't mind!" she said " no problem babe I'll take you there right now!" he replied   
half an hour later they get to Rohan and just as they drive by Eowyn walks out and stares into the sky and legolas whispered something to Arwen and left before they were seen. Legolas pulls over half way home to Rivendell he pulls over to make out with Arwen she did promise that she would kiss him! Ten minutes later they pull up to her house, she gets out and tells him to swear not to tell a soul about that kiss, If he does she'll chop off his dick and staple it to her wall!!   
Arwen walks to her room shuts her door and picks up the phone. She calls Aragorn ,but no one picks up the phone "huh? Where can he be it's 10:30" she ponders. She calls his cell phone and finally he picks up " hello" he says " what's crackin' babe?" he replies " not much how are you?" " forget how I am where are you?" she said " I'm at home why?" he asks. "Well I called and no one answered!" she told him. " well I guess...... he is then cut off by Eowyn who says " Can we do that again it was sooo amazing no one can do me like you can!!!" He yelled " SHUT UP BITCH!!!!" he yelled Arwen gasps " your with HER and you slept with her I thought you weren't having an affair you FUCKEN liar!!!" screamed Arwen " Listen I was ..... cut off yet again but this time by Arwen. " NO YOU LISTEN TO ME WE ARE OVER I'm not going to be married to someone who sleeps with some DIRTY blond whore not going to happen you'll have divorce papers to sign tomorrow morning BUH-BYE" she yelled and then hung up. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!she screamed at the top of her lungs before bawling her eyes out! Her dad walks in and sees her crying her eyes out , runs over to her and gives her a huge hug! " whats the matter pumpkin?" he asks " not much just the fact that my husband is a major slut who slept with some dirty blond whore!!! Looks like you were right about him dad! " I'm sorry sweetie I hate it when I'm right about this stuff.  
THE END  
I hope you liked I'm open for reviews and more important flames but only constructive criticism!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
